


Two Up, Five Down

by Arabwel, Claire



Series: The Bar at the End of Town [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, And Ian swallowing it all, Barebacking, But it turns Ian on, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Eaddy fingering Ian, Exhibitionism, F/M, Felching, Gideon Emery/Max Carver (implied), Gideon Emery/Melissa Ponzio (implied), Linden Ashby/Eaddy Mays (implied), Linden fingering Ian, M/M, Max and Charlie fingering Ian, Multi, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, The guys jerking off into Ian's mouth, Tyler eating Ian out, Unrepentant porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ian gets DP'ed by Tyler and JR, and then the rest of the crew get involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Up, Five Down

JR hands Ian the box as Ian's leaving one night. "I want you to wear that the next time you're here," he says. "I want you to put it in a couple of hours before you get here."

And Ian takes it, thinking maybe it's another pair of those lace panties JR seems to like him in so much. But it's too heavy for that, and when Ian opens the box, it's definitely not panties nestled in there. He picks the plug out of the box, testing the weight in his hand. It's thicker than JR's cock, and Ian bites his lips as he thinks of it sliding into him.

"You know why I want that in you?" JR asks.

Ian shakes his head, because he's got a few thoughts flying around his mind, but he can't pin a single one down.

JR lifts a hand and cups Ian's cheek. "You know I loved seeing you take Ty's cock."

Ian nods. JR's not the only one. Out of everything that happened that night, when Ian was split open and spitted on cock after cock, the one he replays most in his mind is Tyler.

"Well, next time you're here, I want to see if you can take both of us."

Ian feels the breath catch in his throat. He remembers the fear he'd felt when he heard the twins walk towards him at the same time, remembers the relief that had gone through him when JR had told them not together. And now Ian thinks that maybe it was because JR already had plans that didn't involve the twins being the first ones to open him around two cocks in his ass.

"I want to watch your face as you feel Tyler slide in next to me," JR continues. "Watch you as you feel your tight little hole stretch as far as it can before we're both inside you, fucking you. I want to watch as you come apart around both our dicks."

"I--" Because Ian doesn't know if he can. The thought of Tyler pushing in alongside JR terrifies him. But there's part of Ian that wants it, wants to try it. He didn't want it with the twins, but he wants it with JR and Tyler.

"You know you get final say so in this, right, baby?"

"But you want it," Ian comments.

JR laughs softly. "Fuck, yeah, I want it. Who wouldn't want to feel you wrapped around their dick, squeezing tightly, as you're double stuffed."

And he's watched vids of it being done, heard the whimpered out pleas as people begged for more, even with two huge cocks up them.

"This is the way it's going to work. You come without that in next time," JR says, nodding towards the plug still in Ian's hand, "and we forget it. But you wear that. Oh, baby. You wear that, and Ty and I will fill you with both our come."

"Both?" Because JR's never let someone else come in Ian before, never let him be marked up on the inside by anyone but him.

"You want that?" JR asks. "You want to feel Tyler's load mixing with mine up your ass? Want to feel it dripping out of you, knowing you're leaking come from two of us?"

Ian doesn't answer, can't get the words past his throat.

"You think about it," JR tells him. "Think about whether you're ready for that tight ass of yours to be stuffed full of cock."

Ian swallows as he puts the plug back in the box, closing it before putting it in his bag.

Tyler's standing at the bar when Ian leaves JR's office, and Ian flushes red when he notices Ty watching him. Tyler smirks at Ian's reaction, and Ian knows. Knows that Tyler is absolutely aware of what's in Ian's bag, knows that Tyler and JR have talked about this, about both of their cocks up him at the same time.

"See you next time, Princess," Tyler calls as Ian heads towards the door.

Ian stays silent as he opens the door, as the cool air hits him when he walks outside. JR and Tyler. At the same time. Both fucking him full. He adjusts his slightly chubbed up cock before he starts the walk back to the school. But he still doesn't know if he'll be wearing the plug next time.

-o-

The thing is though, Ian cannot stop thinking about it. That night when he lays in his bed, spent and exhausted, he knows it should be worrying about his trig test and Dyl snoring like a happy freight train that's keeping him up. Not thinking about the box, stashed behind lock and key, not the thought of the weight and heft of the plug alone and just how much it would be to take both JR and Ty inside himself. He probably blows the Trig test because he's so distracted, thinking about how it would feel, how it would be to have them both come inside him, ass gushing with come.

By mid-week, he is driven crazy by the what-if and he decides, he's gonna try the plug. Just to see how it feels. because if the plug really is as huge and imposing as it had felt then there is no way he can take it, no way can take being spread open and hammered by JR and Tyler both, can't take being pulled apart on their cocks.

His dick is already chubbing up when he pulls out the new bottle of lube he got, thick and silky and gets his fingers wet. He takes his time, trying to not to rush, but he can't help it, fingering himself always feels so good he's muffling a moan at two. By the time he slides a fourth finger in he's biting his arm to not to cry out, the stretch and burning only making it better, hotter, his cock wet with precome.

He is hesitant when he takes the plug, reaches for it with slippery fingers. It's heavy, the soft silicone cool to the touch. And it's big. He thinks hazily it might be bigger than Linden and the memory of being fucked with that monster cock makes him shiver, makes another spurt of precome dribble from the tip of his cock.

His hands shake when he brings it close, slathers more lube on it and starts to slowly, agonizingly slowly to work it inside himself. He thinks this might probably not be the best position or place for this but fuck, it's so hard for him to find any privacy, a moment for himself. He longingly thinks about Harry Potter for a moment, of four poster beds with curtains before the tip of the plug touches his hole and he lets out a hiss.

Even with being stretched on four of his fingers, the plug feels huge, too big, too much when he slides it in, slow and steady. He thinks about the way JR's eyes glint, thinks about the rumble of his voice, the rasp of his stubble against Ian's skin when he's murmuring praise and oh -

The plug slides in with an obscene, squelching noise and punches the breath out of Ian. He just lays there panting for what feels like forever, the weight of the plug in his ass nestling against his prostate swimming over him. JR wants him to wear this for hours?

Tentatively, he tries to sit up, to stand, to see if he can do so without whiningbeggingcryingcomingontehespot but it's hard, every time he shifts the plug moves inside him and rubs against him just right, another thick dribble of precome leaking from his dick. He bites his lip, trying to choke back all the whining, mewling sounds he is making, skin flushed and slick with sweat as he stands up shakily.

He ends up on all fours on the bed, ass up, biting his hand as he fucks into his fist, the heft of the plug inside him sending sparks down his spine. He comes hard and fast, nearly blacking out as he spills all over his hand and the sheets.

Ian lays there, panting and shuddering with aftershocks. He feels sticky all over and thinks he should've done this in the showers instead but no, too big of a risk of being caught and while no one cares if someone is jerking off or not, he didn't want anyone else to see - this. It wasn't for them. It was for JR. Wants to give this to JR, wants to give everything to him.

His head lolls to the side and his hazy eyes zero on the clock. Dylan is due in less than twenty minutes.

Shit.

It's far easier to get the plug out than it as to get it in, the noise it makes drowned by Ian's groans. It makes him feel like he's gonna come again, but he doesn't have time for that as he scrambles to clean it and hide it and make it less like -

"Dude, it smells like a brothel here. A gay brothel." Dylan's first words when he comes in. "Couldn't you have jerked off in the showers like a decent human being?"

Ian just pulls the blanket further over his head, heart hammering in his chest.

-o-

Although he'd deny it if anyone asked him, Tyler's been eying the door since the start of his shift. Eying the door and wondering when, _if_ , Ian's going to appear.

He thinks back to last week, thinks back to Ian, meeting his eyes across the bar and flushing red as Tyler had called out to him. And Tyler knows why. He knows what JR had said to Ian, what JR had given him. And he wonders if Ian's used it, wonders if the boy's slid the fat plug JR bought just for him, up his ass. He hopes so.

Because Tyler's not ashamed to admit that he wants this, that he's wanted to sink his cock into Ian ever since the kid walked out of the bar that first time, lips all swollen from sucking JR's cock and a streak of come across his cheek that he hadn't quite wiped off.

And when he finally got to fuck Ian's ass? Damn. Having Ian bent over the pool table and pushing into his ass, knowing at that point that he was the only other person, other than JR, to know just how tight Ian's ass was. Well, it just made him want more.

So when JR mentioned what he wanted, Tyler didn't even hesitate. Because he knows how fucking possessive JR gets, and he's seen the look in Jay's eyes when he's looking at Ian. But he also saw the look JR had on him when the twins had both stepped up to Ian. And even though Tyler heard the 'One at a time' from JR, he also heard the unspoken 'Because that's mine.'

So, yeah, when JR said that he wants to break Ian open around two cocks, and that he wants Tyler to be other one with him, Tyler absolutely agreed. And it's making his cock twitch just thinking about it. Thinking about Ian slicking up that plug and pushing it up his ass. And if JR was patient, he'd have worked Ian up to giving him a plug bigger than Linden's dick, but Tyler knows JR's not a nice man.

And this way, Tyler has the mental image of Ian, on his knees, with his ass raised, and trying to desperately to get that plug into his tight hole.

Fuck. Tyler adjusts his jeans as he thinks about it, his cock starting to fill out with just the thought of Ian split open around two cocks, with him taking two lots of come up his asshole.

He's just pulling his hand away from his crotch when the door to the bar opens. And Tyler can't stop the smirk when Ian walks in. Although, maybe walk is being a little generous. The kid almost staggers in, his gait uneven and a flush already on his face.

And Tyler knows, he _knows_. He knows that, right now, Ian's got that thick, fat plug up his ass, keeping his hole open. And he knows that Ian's wearing it because, later tonight, he's going to have both Tyler and JR's cocks up him.

The flush on Ian's face deepens as he looks over to the bar, as he meets Tyler's gaze.

"Hey, Princess," Tyler calls, not bothering to hide the smirk he can feel on his lips.

Ian blushes more, looking away. And part of Tyler wants to laugh, deep and low. Because this kid has taken multiple cocks in one night, he's served in the bar wearing a schoolgirl's outfit, and he's wearing a plug up his asshole. Yet, he still manages to blush.

And if he hadn't got it before, Tyler absolutely gets it now. Gets why JR wants to see this boy broken open, why he wants to make him crawl and beg. Because there's something pure about Ian. And Tyler is fully aware of JR's opinion on that, fully aware of the need JR had to take something pure and sully it.

He's just grateful that JR's going to let him help again.

-o-

Ian averts his eyes and mumbles something that could be a hello, cheeks flaming. He's flushed all over, breathing hard, every step he takes jolting the plug inside him and a part of him is worried he's gonna come in his pants. He's so hard and wet already, has been ever since he worked the plug inside himself a few hours ago. The two hours he spent at the library in school were hell, but nothing compared to the walk to the bar.

There's no real tracks through the woods, just narrow little rabbit trails he's gotten to know really well in the past months. He can usually make it to the bar in ten, fifteen minutes but today? Today, it took him nearly half an hour to get here and he'd had to stop, clutch a tree for support when it got to be too much. The memory of panting against wet bark, willing himself to not to come keeps his face flushed, the colour high on his cheeks.

Ian sighs in relief when he sees JR, seated in his chair in the office, raising his sharp blue eyes from the endless paperwork that covers the old beat-up desk. He might even whimper, he doesn't know.

Slowly, deliberately, JR lowers his pen and a wicked grin splits his face. He knows. He knows that Ian is wearing the plug, knows that Ian wants to be fucked, wants to be split open. Knows that it terrifies Ian, and it all shows in that expression. "Come here, baby."

Ian doesn't even think about it, just drops on his knees and starts crawling towards JR, head bowed. Like this, the plug moves against him differently, puts pressure on his prostate in a way that has him blinking away tears but he can hear the sharp intake of breath, the scrape of chair legs against the scuffed floor.

"Look at you, sticking your tight little ass in the air. So eager to get a cock in, are you?" JR's voice is low and rough when he leans down to cup Ian's face, to draw him back to his feet. Ian follows, knees still shaking as he stands and looks up at JR with wide, wet eyes.

JR feels like a damn fool when he calls Ian his good boy and kisses him, short and sharp. He's never really been the kissing type, especially not with the boys he's had but Ian is the exception and JR is a damn fool. But oh, the sight of Ian dropping on his knees just like that, without asking and the knowledge that he wants to give JR everything he's asked for and more -

He grabs Ian's ass roughly, fingers probing over the denim to feel for the plug. Ian moans in his arms, eyes growing wider than JR thought possible, the pupils blown like he's high. And JR can feel just how hot for it Ian is, can feel the tremors in his boy as he gasps for air.

Feeling Ian's hips hitch into him, JR slides his hand down the back of Ian's jeans, grateful that the boy chose not to wear too tight a pair. His fingers run down Ian's crack until JR can feel the plug, can feel Ian's ass stretched tight around it. He rubs a fingertip across Ian's rim, soft pants coming from Ian each time JR taps the base of the plug, before going back to caressing the hole around it.

"So glad you wore this, baby," he says. "Been thinking about this all week, about me and Tyler sliding into your tight ass." Hell, if he's being honest, he's been thinking about it ever since he first mentioned it to Tyler. Thinking about the way Ian would take them both, about how Ian would whimper as Tyler slipped in alongside JR.

He gives a rough, sharp tap to the plug's base before pulling his hand out of Ian's jeans, before stepping back, grinning at the wide eyes and flushed skin of his boy.

"I want you to go and get Tyler for me," JR says.

Ian nods, but JR's not finished.

Reaching out, he takes Ian's chin in his fingers, holding him still.

"I want you to get Tyler, and I want you to ask him to come to the office. I want you to tell him that he needs to come so that he and I can fuck your needy ass. I want you to tell him that you want to feel both of us up your tight hole."

Ian's breath is getting quicker with each word JR says, and JR thanks whichever god decided to send this slutty, beautiful boy in his direction.

"And, baby, I don't want you whispering this. I want you to speak loud enough for people to hear. I want the entire crew to hear exactly what you're saying. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." Ian's response is barely a breath.

"Good. Now go get Ty." He sends Ian off with a slap to his ass, following the boy to the office door, and leaning against the jamb.

Ian's gait is uneven, and anyone looking at him can tell he's not used to walking with a hunk of silicone up his ass. JR thinks he may have to change that, may have to plug Ian's ass more often, get him used to holding something inside himself, even when JR's cock isn't there.

Linden's the first to notice Ian, and the smile on Lin's face tells JR that the other man knows straight away that Ian's ass is stuffed.

"Hey, sweetheart," Linden calls, grinning at Ian when Ian looks at him. He pats his leg. "Why don't you make an old man happy and sit on my lap?"

"I need to speak to Tyler," Ian replies.

"Ty's had to pop down to the cellar," Linden tells him. "Should be back up in a few minutes." He pats his lap again. "Now, come here, sweetheart. I'm sure Jay won't mind."

Ian glances back to where JR's standing, and it sends a flush of warm possession through him, that Ian will go with what JR decides.

Following Ian's gaze, Linden looks over, a smirk on his lips as he raises an eyebrow.

JR nods.

It only takes a few steps for Ian to get close enough, then Linden's reaching out, grabbing Ian's wrist and tugging him onto his lap.

JR can hear Ian's gasp from where he's standing. Because Linden can be a bastard at times, and he's managed to turn Ian in a way that has Ian's ass landing directly on Linden's knee, jostling the plug.

Wrapping an arm around Ian's waist, Linden pulls him back further against his chest. His other hand creeps down the back of Ian's jeans, and JR can tell by the way Ian's starting to squirm that Linden's found the plug.

"What's this, sweetheart?" Linden's voice isn't quiet, easily carrying over to the people near them.

"Answer Linden, baby," JR calls. And that gets most peoples' attention on them.

"It--" Ian breaks off with a sharp gasp, and JR doesn't know exactly what Linden did, but the other man is smirking at Ian's reaction to it.

"Yes?" Linden says, the innocent tone of his voice completely at odds with the hand down the back of Ian's jeans.

"It's a plug." Ian finally gets the words out.

"A plug?"

JR shakes his head at the faked surprised in Linden's voice. Guy shoulda been an actor.

"Are you telling me that you've got a fat plug stuffed up your tight little hole?"

And, yeah, people are definitely interested now.

"Y-- yes." Ian's flushing bright red, but JR knows his cock is pressed hard against the inside of his jeans.

Linden looks back at JR, raising his eyebrow in question. And JR wants to see where Lin's going with this, trusts him more than anyone else in the bar, other than Ty. So he nods.

"I think you should show us," Linden says.

"What?" Like Ian didn't understand the words, like his mind is too fogged, too turned on.

And JR's ready to step in, if he needs to, but something tells him it won't be necessary.

"I think," Linden repeats, "that if someone is so slutty as to walk in the bar with his tight little asshole filled with a buttplug, then he should have to show it to everyone." The hand not down Ian's jeans palms at the boy's denim-covered cock. "Don't you agree, sweetheart?"

Ian just nods.

Linden smiles, gently pushing Ian off his lap. "Excellent." He looks over to the next table. "Charlie, grab the drinks for me."

Charlie jumps up quickly, taking the two partly full pint glasses off the table, and putting them on the one he and his brother were at.

Linden quickly undoes Ian's jeans, manoeuvring him so his ass is facing the rest of the room. Pressing a hand to Ian's shoulders, he bends him over the table. "Charlie, his hands," Linden says.

Charlie grins, taking Ian's hands in his and holding him tight across the table.

Standing to one side, Linden pushes Ian's jeans down to rest just underneath his ass, and palms Ian's asscheeks, pulling them apart, showing Ian's filled hole to the room.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're just stuffed full, aren't you?" Eaddy comments from where she's sitting. "How long have you been like this?"

JR thinks he's going to have to remind Ian to answer, but then the words come.

"Three-- three hours."

"Three hours?" Melissa takes over, throwing Eaddy a grin. "Sweetheart, are you telling us that you pushed that fat plug up yourself?"

"Yes." The word breaks in the middle as Linden starts tapping lightly on the plug's base.

"And why would you do that?" Melissa asks.

"JR wanted me to," Ian answers.

"And you're such a good boy for Jay, aren't you, sweetheart," Eaddy says.

Ian doesn't answer, is stopped from any more words coming out by Tyler's arrival.

Tyler takes one look at Ian, bent over a table, ass parted by Linden so everyone can see the bright red base of the plug his asshole is stretched around, and throws a smirk in JR's direction. "Princess, it looks like you started a party without me."

Ian jerks at Tyler's voice, and Linden nods at Charlie to let go of his hands.

"Looks like Tyler's back, sweetheart. You wanted to see him, didn't you." Linden pulls Ian up from the table, but doesn't pull his jeans back up, leaving Ian with his ass hanging out. "Well, go and see him." Linden slaps Ian's ass.

Ian shuffles over to Tyler, knowing better than to pull his jeans up.

"You wanted to see me, Princess?"

Ian nods. "Can you-- can you come into the office, please."

"And why do you want me in the office, Princess?"

And this is it, JR thinks, his cock throbbing against his jeans at the thought of Ian announcing to the bar what's about to happen.

Ian mumbles something, but JR can't hear the words. And, oh, that won't do.

"I can't hear you, baby," JR calls. He pauses, then thinks 'Fuck it.' "And you know Daddy likes to hear you." He flips off the catcall from Melissa, grinning at her at the same time.

"I want you to come to the office so you can fuck my needy ass." The words break in the middle, and they still aren't as loud as JR would like, but they're loud enough.

Max starts hooting, grabbing at his dick. "I've got a cock here for you, if Tyler doesn't want your hole!"

Ian ignores him. "I want you and JR to both fuck my ass. Together."

Tyler places two fingers under Ian's chin, lifting his head. "Are you saying, Princess, that you want to be double dicked by me and Jay? Both of us up your asshole at the same time?"

Ian nods.

"Words, Princess. Let everyone hear them."

"Yes."

"You want us to go into the office, right now. So Jay and I can fuck you on that couch, while everyone out here knows exactly what's happening. Knows that you're having two cocks fed into your slutty little hole. Is that what you want, Princess?"

"Yes."

And JR's never been prouder of his boy.

Tyler grins. "Mel, look after the bar for me, will you?"

Even though it's only about 10 minutes until the doors'll be closing anyway. Even though JR knows that not one of the crew is going to leave. That they're all going to stay, in the hopes of hearing Ian begging and pleading and crying out as he's double stuffed.

"After you, Princess," Tyler says.

And he follows Ian back to the office.

-o-

Everything feels almost unreal to Ian, the same way it had towards the end of the night when he'd been fucked by the crew, except this time his blood is hammering in his ears and his dick weeping with precome even though he has barely been touched beyond the plug sitting heavy inside him. He knows he should have expected something like this, knows how much JR loves him on display and it is not like Ian exactly minds. The thought that everyone will know, that they have an audience just outside the door is intoxicating and his skin feels two sizes too small, tingling all over.

His train of thought cuts off when Tyler's big hands take hold of his hips and yank him back to collide with the bartender's broad body. Ian yelps, the plug pressing into him deliciously as Ty grinds his denim covered cock against Ian's bare ass.

"Already making so much noise, Princess. Can't wait to hear how pretty you will sound begging for it when I shove my dick alongside Jay's. None of them can."

Ian thinks it should be impossible with how hot his face already feels but he thinks he's blushing anyway, unable to tear his eyes away from JR.

JR's backed into the office and settled on the couch, long legs spread wide and an arm along the backrest, over the ratty blanket Ian is intimately familiar with. He's popping the buttons of his jeans almost casually, in no hurry, and Ian feels his mouth water at the sight of JR's hard cock.

"Bring him here, Ty," JR says, and Ty pushes Ian till he's right in front of JR, dropping easily to his knees.

"Get my dick wet, baby. "

Ian doesn't have to be told twice. He leans forward eagerly, soft pink lips wrapping around the head of JR's cock, tasting the slick precome. He moans when JR's hand cards through his hair, grabbing a hold that's just tight enough as he starts tugging Ian's head down on his cock just the way he likes it, leaving Ian spitted between the cock in his mouth and the plug in his ass.

Dimly, he can hear Ty moving, stepping away for a moment but then he is back again, insinuating a leg between Ian's and nudging the plug nestled in Ian's ass. Sparks fly behind his eyelids and he whines from where he's drooling on JR's cock, arching his back to get more.

"Fucking slut," JR's voice is fond as he tightens his grip of Ian's hair and pulls him away from his dick.

Ian looks up and flicks his tongue, chasing JR's taste on his lips. His hands clench at his side as anticipation wells in him in the long moments JR just looks at him, blue eyes darkened with lust and more.

"Get him ready for me, Ty," JR drawls almost conversationally and Ian can't help it, he tenses when Ty's warm hand goes to the small of his back, slides down to his ass to grasp the plug.

JR watches greedily as Ian's mouth falls open and he moans, body arching under Ty's hands. Ty takes his time pulling the fat plug out, has to support Ian by wrapping an arm around his waist as the boy squirms, his dick finally coming free of his undone jeans and slapping wetly against his pale stomach.

"You picked out a good one," Ty says as he lets Ian's ass pull the plug back in, flutter around its girth as the boy moans, "It's worked his tight little hole wide open."

His voice is just a little too loud and Ian squirms, wondering if it's carrying through the door - shit, did they even close the door? - to the bar and the thought makes his cock throb. He can't help it, can't help the noise that escapes his lips. "Please…"

"Please what, Princess?" Ty's breath is hot against his ear, the ever present stubble burning against the tender skin of his neck as he leans over Ian. "Gotta use your words."

His words are punctuated with a twist of the plug and Ian yowls, it feels so good and he wants to come so bad but he knows he can't, he knows he shouldn't but he begs for it anyway, gasping as he pleads to please be allowed to come.

He can feel Ty's smirk against his skin, can feel JR's gaze boring into him. His eyes squeezed shut against the wetness threatening to spill out, he doesn't see Ty glancing at JR, doesn't see JR hesitate for a moment, then shake his head.

When Ty yanks the plug all the way out in one quick movement, Ian can't hold back a hoarse scream, his body rippling around the sudden emptiness. It's disorienting and all he can do is to cling to Ty, trying to desperately catch his breath as he gets stripped of his shirt and jeans with quick, efficient movements. The large hands pause to pinch his nipples till he cries out, his flesh red and swollen before Ty pulls the lube from his pocket and slicks up his fingers, slides them inside him.

Ian is shaking all over as he's pulled up and deposited into JR's lap, knees bracketing the denim-clad legs. Ty is still behind him, still has his fingers inside Ian spreading him open and so tantalizingly close to touching him where he needs it. He can't look away from JR, can't look away from his burning gaze even as Ty pulls his fingers out to wrap them around JR's cock.

-o-

JR's cock is throbbing in Tyler's grip as he slicks lube over the hard flesh. He pumps JR's cock, once, twice, before he grips it, angling JR towards Ian's asshole. Hooking a finger into Ian's hot ass, Tyler pulls slightly, opening Ian's hole for JR's cockhead to just slip inside.

"Fuck, baby," JR groans as his cock pushes further in, "that plug did its job. You're so loose around me." JR nudges his hips up, sliding inside Ian until he's balls deep in the boy. "You're just a loose, hungry hole, baby."

Tyler flicks open his jeans as JR talks, as JR tells Ian that his slutty ass is aching to be double fucked right now.

His cock's been hard ever since he came up from the cellar, even since he saw Linden holding Ian's asscheeks apart and showing the crew the boy's stuffed full hole.

And he knows Ian is JR's, but the boy's a fucking gift. An aching, slutty little gift, so fucking perfect in his desire. And Tyler can't help but think back to his own first days in the bar, when he'd stepped foot inside the place simply because it was raining, and he was cold and wet, and the money he'd managed to save before he finally left home for good, before he turned his back on that place never to look back, had run out two days previously.

JR had fed the pitiful teenager that had been dripping rainwater onto his floor. Had fed him first a burger and then his cock. Tyler had sucked both JR and Linden that night, swallowing the come down as he'd gagged on Linden's dick. And somewhere along the way JR had given him a home, a family. He'd let Tyler move into the apartment above the bar, and put him to work.

And Tyler knows Jay can be a bastard. He's watched as kids from the school have come into the bar before, all stuck-up and looking down on the rest of them from the moment they walked into the place. And he's watched as JR's lured them in, taken them apart, and passed them around. He's watched as they've begged JR to keep them, only for him to tell them that maybe they should keep their high and mighty little asses in check next time, and then for him to show them the door.

But it's different with Ian. Tyler's seeing something in JR's eyes he's never seen before. He's seeing the want and the desire and the possession. But he's seeing it tempered with something else, something more, and he's hesitant to give it a name, but he's pretty sure what he's thinking is right.

"Ty?"

Tyler's pulled out of his thoughts by JR's voice, and he realises he's been stroking his cock, just staring at the two of them.

"You joining this party?" JR asks.

Tyler grins at him, kneeling down. "Oh, definitely." He squeezes more lube onto his fingers, rubbing over Ian's rim, rubbing over where he's stretched around JR's cock.

JR's hands are on Ian's hips, holding him still, and Tyler rests his other hand on Ian's thigh as his fingers continue to dance outside of Ian's hole.

"You ready, Princess?" Tyler asks. "You ready to feel my fingers next to Jay's cock?" He's pitching his voice louder than he normally would, but they left the door open for a reason, and he'd hate for the rest of the crew to miss out on this.

Ian nods, and Tyler pinches his thigh.

"You gotta use your words tonight, Princess," he says. "Because the crew's outside, and they all want to hear you."

"Yes," Ian says. "Please. Want to feel you."

And Tyler smirks as he starts to push a finger inside.

-o-

There's a part of Ian that is still terrified, but when Ty's finger slips in so easy and feels so good, he arches his back and bears down on it, a needy moan spilling from his lips. It feels so good, so full, like it's not too much at all, like it's not enough.

"So fucking eager for it," JR rumbles, hands tightening on Ian's hips as he rocks Ian on his cock. "You gonna beg Ty for his cock, baby?"

And Ian knows he will, fingers curling into the fabric of JR's shirt as Ty chuckles behind him, hot breath tickling the short hairs at the nape of his neck even as another finger presses against the stretched rim of his hole, sliding into him with frightening ease.

"That's two of my fingers, Princess," Ty says and Ian knows the others can hear it, hear the by-play of everything that's being done to him. How he is about to have two cocks in his ass and the thought of that makes him dizzy. Makes him whimper as his cock brushes against JR's shirt, little shocks of pleasure dancing on his skin.

"You're making a mess, baby" JR chuckles and Ian glances down, the realization that his precome has left a stain on JR's shirt mortifying. He can feel the flush on his face, starts to say something, anything but then JR is swiping thick fingers over the head of his cock and Ian can only whine.

The sounds he makes are muffled when JR slides his fingers into Ian's mouth, slick and salty with his own pre-come and Ian slurps on them noisily. He doesn't know if the sound will carry, but JR's comments on how he's such a cock-hungry little slut do. It makes his dick twitch against JR's abs, the stained t-shirt rucked up to bare skin and he moans around JR's fingers as Ty nudges against his ass again.

"Three," Ty's voice borders on smug. "How's it feel, Princess? Want more?"

And Ian does. As JR pulls his fingers out of Ian's mouth, wiping them on his face he's asking for it, the words a broken whisper as he asks for more.

"Speak up, baby," JR smacks Ian's ass and angles his hips up, grinding his dick into Ian's hole. "Let 'em hear what a needy little whore you are, begging to have your ass filled with two cocks."

"P-please," Ian pants, squeezing his eyes shut. He rocks back into Ty's fingers, back arching, head thrown back. "Fuck me, put your cock in me."

He licks his lips as Ty chuckles and moves into position behind him, flexing his fingers against JR's cock. His beard scratches against the sensitive skin of Ian's neck, leaving behind a raw red spot. "So you want my dick and not JR's?"

"N-no," Ian sobs the word out, tears in his eyes even as pre-come slicks his cock further. "Want your cock in me too. Both of you."

And it's like a floodgate has broken somewhere in Ian's head and he begs for it, begs for them to shove their cocks into his slutty ass, please fuck him like the desperate little cockwhore he is. Use him, defile him, just please god fuck him raw.

Ian wails when Ty finally pulls his fingers out with an obscene wet squelch, leaving him feeling empty despite the fact that JR's dick is still inside him. Before he can get out another word, another agonized plea, Ty's cock is pressing into him, the stretch and burn overwhelming.

It feels like he's being torn in half and he's crying, big fat tears spilling from his eyes as he clutches onto JR with a white knuckled grip.

"Doing so good, baby," JR murmurs and somewhere in the hazy recesses of his mind that are not taken over by the overwhelming burn and feeling of fullness, Ian knows it's too low to carry out of the office. It's just for him. "My perfect boy, taking it so well. "

And then Ty bottoms out with a groan and Ian is fully split on two cocks in his throbbing ass.

-o-

Fuck.

JR closes his eyes for a brief moment, feeling Tyler's cock pressed against him and Ian's ass tight around them both.

"Jay?"

He opens his eyes at Tyler's voice, opens his eyes to look at Tyler. Tyler's breathing heavily, and JR knows that Ty is holding back on the desire to just fuck into Ian.

There are still tears leaking from Ian's eyes, and JR lifts a hand to cup his boy's cheek, rubbing at the wet skin with his thumb. "Can you feel us, baby? Feel both of our cocks inside your tight little hole?"

"Y-- yes." The word's little more than a hiccup, but JR knows it's loud enough for the others to hear, knows that they're all out there hearing his boy having his ass stuffed full.

"Are you ready, baby?" JR asks Ian. "Ready to have your hole pounded?"

Ian freezes as he looks at JR, and JR knows that the _no_ is on the tip of Ian's tongue. He knows that his boy is scared, can feel the trembling running through him. But he can also see that Ian's cock is hard, dripping precome onto JR's stomach.

"Answer Jay, Princess," Tyler adds. "Because everyone's waiting to hear you."

Long moments pass, but finally Ian answers, finally the "yes--" comes from him.

And JR can't help but smile at his boy, because Ian's prepared to take so much to please JR. And JR's never felt anything like this before, even with Tyler. With Tyler, it was a warmth and a pride that settled as he watched Ty grow into the amazing man he is. But with Ian. Oh, with Ian, it's so much more. Heat and want and the desire to wrap Ian up and hide him away from everyone and everything, so that he's JR's and JR's alone. But Ian deserves to be seen, deserves to be heard. Because JR sees how his boy's cock twitches when he's on display, sees how the shameful flush of need washing over him.

Looking over Ian's shoulder, JR nods at Tyler, biting his lower lip as Tyler slides out of Ian's ass until just his cockhead is left inside, pressed against the base of JR's dick by Ian's body.

Ty smirks at JR, giving him a quick wink before he thrusts back in. Ian howls at the motion, howls at his ass being split wide again.

There's a hooting cheer from the bar, and JR's pretty sure it's Max yelling at them to "wreck that fucking ass".

There's movement at the door, and JR looks over to see Linden leaning against the jamb, his hard cock in his hand as he strokes himself.

Tyler's started a slow thrust in and out of Ian's ass, and Ian is shaking around them, hitching breaths coming each time Tyler cleaves back into his body.

"Oh, sweetheart," Linden says, as he watches them, "they've got you skewered right open, haven't they?"

Waiting until Tyler's back in Ian's ass, JR shifts his hips, sliding out of Ian's hole. And it takes a few attempts, because JR doesn't have good leverage from where he's sitting, and Ian's writhing too much to co-ordinate himself, but they eventually get there, eventually hit a rhythm that has Tyler sliding out and JR sliding in.

Ian's babbling now, his ass more relaxed, but still tight around them. Babbling, and begging them to fuck him, to break him.

JR catches Ian's face in his hands, forcing Ian to look at him. And Ian's eyes are wide, blown, barely a ring of blue around the black. And, fuck, it makes JR's cock throb, the way Ian's taking this, taking them both.

"Stay with us, baby," JR murmurs, grinning at the slurred out _daddy--_ that's the response.

"That's it, baby boy." JR pitches his voice low. This is for them only, for no one else. "You're taking Daddy's cock so well. Taking Daddy and your brother right up that tight little hole."

Tyler groans, and JR knows Tyler heard him, knows the words were as much for Ty as they were for Ian.

JR glances over to the door, but Linden's already gone, no doubt reporting back to the others how fucked out Ian already looks.

When JR looks back, Tyler catches his eye, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

JR nods, already knowing what Tyler's going to do before Ty's hand reaches out to wrap around Ian's cock.

Ian squirms as the fingers wrap around his flesh, squirms and tightens down, and JR can feel something hot and desperate start to build in the pit of his belly.

Tyler strips Ian's dick steadily as they fuck into him. "Want you to come on our cocks, Princess," he says, leaning down to nip at Ian's ear. "Want you to feel your body clenching up around the fat cocks inside you." He speeds up the movements on Ian's dick, and Ian is squirming non-stop, high-pitched _ah yes please_ coming from him.

Tyler's thrusting harder now, and JR's hitching his hips up as much as he can, his balls tight against his body.

There are tears leaking from Ian's eyes, running down his cheeks, and JR brushes them away with his thumbs. "Want you to come for us, baby. Want you to come with two cocks up your ass like the little slut you are. Can you do that, baby? Can you come for us?"

Ian's saying yes but shaking his head, and JR thinks that his boy's just a mass of sensation right now.

"Go faster, Ty," JR says. "Harder."

Tyler grins as he does as JR asks, his grip tightening on Ian's dick.

The breaths coming from Ian are punched out little sounds, and JR knows Ian's getting close.

"Come for us, baby. Come now." JR's voice drops slightly as he gives the order, and it works beautifully as Ian yells, clamping around their dicks as his cock spurts, spilling come onto JR's skin.

And fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

If Ian feels tight around JR when he comes normally, then it's nothing compared to how it is when he's double filled.

There's a groan from Tyler, and JR feels Ty's thrusts stutter. And he's not sure if it's him or Tyler that comes first, not sure which one of them starts shooting into Ian's body just that split second sooner. JR can feel the come slick along both their cocks, marking Ian up from the inside.

"Fuck, Princess. _Fuck._ " Tyler's forehead is on Ian's shoulder, and JR moves a hand from Ian's face to run his fingers through Ty's hair.

Long moments pass as both their cocks judder insider Ian's ass, the final spurts of come leaving their twitching cocks.

Tyler pulls back first, making Ian hiss as his cockhead pops out of the boy's ass. "Ssh, Princess, you're fine," he comments, breath hard, as he pats Ian's thigh.

JR stays in Ian's ass as long as he can, before his soft cock finally slips out of Ian's hole. Ian whimpers with loss, and JR reaches around to Ian's ass, fingers finding his hole without trying.

"You feel so swollen, baby," JR says, as he rubs the pads of his fingers over Ian's ass, the combined loads from him and Tyler dripping out to be rubbed over Ian. "All hot and leaking."

Ian's face is buried in JR's shoulder, and his boy is shivering slightly.

"Did you like it, baby?" JR asks softly. "Will you take me and Ty up your ass again?"

There's a moment when Ian doesn't answer, when JR thinks that maybe Ian didn't like it as much as he and Tyler did.

But then Ian's nodding. And the "Yes," is muffled, but it's there.

Tangling his fingers in Ian's hair, JR pulls the boy's head up.

"What was that, baby?" JR asks, a smile on his face. "Are you saying your slutty hole liked being double dicked so much you want to do it again?"

And Ian's face is blotchy, tear tracks on his face and trembles still running through him. But his voice is clear as he answers, the "Yes, Daddy," carrying through the air.

-o-

"That's my boy."

Ian wants to smile, wants to beam up at JR because the praise still makes him feel so warm all over, but it takes so much effort to move his slack lips so he lets his head dip, lets his hair be tugged by JR's grip and the pressure on his scalp feels nice, feels grounding even as JR lets him fall back into him.

He shudders with the aftershocks, the mixture of leaden limbs and elation of spirit now familiar - it's almost like he'd felt after he'd been laid out on the pool table, opened up on cock after cock but it's different too. Despite the audience, this - this was different. Intimate.

JR's fingers brush his lips and he lets them fall open, sucks the swiftly cooling come off them. Tastes JR and Ty, and he can feel the heat rising on his cheeks he thinks about tasting his Daddy and his brother.

Ty's a heavy weight on him, pinning him down against JR and it should be uncomfortable, but it's not. Not when Ty's stubble is scratching his shoulders, his hands still covering Ian's thighs.

"Does that taste good, Princess?" Ty chuckles into his neck, his breath hot puffs against Ian's shoulder.

JR pulls his fingers back and Ian wants to answer, but he feels too good, too fucked-out to form words. He tries to say something and it comes out as an incoherent, lazy mewl and he can feel the chuckle vibrating through JR's body more than he can hear it.

He can, however, hear JR's words clearly. "Why don't you see for yourself" and _oh_ Ian feels JR's touch against his swollen hole again, the slight press sending a hot burst of sensation through him as JR scoops more of their mingled come from Ian's hole and brings his hand up, holding it out to Ty.

Ian's breath catches in his throat at the sight of it, at the sight of Ty's pink tongue flicking out to lick at JR's fingers. He makes a noise and JR laughs again, pulling his now-clean fingers back, saying something Ian doesn't catch in the overwhelming rush of feelings in his chest. and then Ty is kissing him, and it's both lewd and tender at the same time and Ian whimpers into the kiss, slack lips falling open under it.

It leaves Ian breathless, eyes squeezed shut as JR tugs at Ty, pulls him up so they're all piled on the creaky old couch. There's a groaning noise that makes Ian start, for a moment certain that it's gonna collapse and they're all gonna end up on the floor.

But nothing like that happens and Ian is arranged between them, and for a moment they just all lay there, resting after their exertions. Ian knows soon the languid ache in his limbs will turn into soreness and the cold will start hitting him hard, but right now, this is exactly where he wants to be.

The door creaks and the clack of high heels on the wooden floor is unmistakable; Ian doesn't have to open his eyes to know it's Eaddy who's come in, whose soft hand is brushing his forehead.

"You've taken such good care of your boys, Jay," she says and Ian didn't think he had the strength left to blush but he does, instinctively burying his face deeper into JR's shoulder.

JR chuckles. "Thanks, darling, I can see you enjoyed the show."

And Ian can't help but be curious, to lift his head and glance awkwardly over his shoulder at Eaddy. She's perched on the arm of the couch, her short red hair mussed and the sight of her top undone to bare her spit-slick breasts is enough to make Ian yelp. Part of him thinks he should avert his eyes from where she's scratching the hair at the nape of Ty's neck, drawing a deep, satisfied noise from him but - and Ian didn't think he could blush further, but he does - it's clear she'd really gotten into it while listening to Ian getting fucked.

"You boys need a minute or should we just see ourselves out?"

JR shakes his head. "We'll join you in a little while."

Eaddy throws her head back and laughs. "You're getting old, Jay. Can you even feel your legs?"

JR flips her off. "Get out."

"Oh, fine," Eaddy's grin is wolfish as she stands and Ian bites his lip when he sees a dribble of fluid leaking down the inside of her thigh, glistening on her knee.

"Get your boy cleaned up," she says as she turns on her heel, "And get back in there."

JR laughs and pulls Ian closer, all three of them shifting and the sound of the couch drowning out the sounds of Eaddy's heels as she goes and the door slipping shut.

"You're so wet, baby," JR murmurs and Ian gasps when broad fingers brush against his swollen hole again. "So full of come, gaping open so prettily." Ian misses the glance JR throws at Ty before he continues. "Gonna let your brother clean up your sloppy ass, baby boy."

Before the words can register properly Ty's big hands grip his thighs, pushing his legs up and apart. "Gonna eat you out, Princess," he smirks wickedly, his breath a hot puff against the tender skin of Ian's thigh, "Lap up all that come out of your little hole."

The rasp of stubble against the tender skin makes Ian moan and squirm but the arm JR has around him is like an iron band, holding him in place.

-o-

Ian groans at the first touch of Tyler's tongue against his hole, against the hot, swollen flesh that he and JR had just been inside. He can taste himself and Jay, their combined come already leaking out of Ian's body. Ian whines as Tyler laps at his hole, running the tip of his tongue around the boy's rim before he curls his tongue and pushes the tip inside Ian.

"Oh!" Ian jerks, and Tyler can hear JR soothing him, telling him to relax his ass, to let Tyler in.

Ian's squirming, even after Jay's words, and Tyler grins to himself as he purposefully brushes his stubble against the hot flesh again. Ian's ass clenches around Tyler's tongue as he yelps, and the amused "Ty, don't tease--" comes from JR.

Huffing a laugh against Ian's ass, Tyler dedicates himself to eating Ian out, his tongue flicking and stabbing into the open little hole.

And Tyler loves this, loves eating someone out. Whether it's pussy or ass, he loves the hitching breaths and the begging noises he can get someone to make.

Ian's ass is loose after taking both he and Jay, so it's easier to get his tongue in, curling it over the rim and almost scooping bits of come out of the boy.

Ian's writhing on his face, and JR's having to hold the boy's thighs to keep him still. There's soft, shuttered breaths coming each time Tyler's tongue moves into Ian, and he can hear JR, hear him commenting about Ian getting hard again, getting hard from Tyler's tongue up his asshole.

Tyler pulls back once he's cleaned Ian's ass of all the come he can reach, pulls back and look into JR's grinning face.

"Have fun down there?" JR asks.

"You know it," Tyler responds. And JR _does_ know it, because he knows how much Tyler enjoys eating ass, has benefited from that more than once himself. Tyler looks down at Ian's crotch, at the hard cock pressed against JR. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it," Tyler comments.

"Is he right, baby?" JR asks Ian softly. "Are you a slut who got hard from Ty's tongue up your asshole?"

"Yes." Ian's eyes are closed, and he's biting at his lower lip. "Please--"

"Please what, baby?" JR asks.

"Please let me come." The words are quiet, begging.

JR taps his fingers on Ian's cheek. "I don't know about that. I mean, you've already come once tonight." He looks at Tyler. "What do you think, Ty?"

"Well, I think you were pretty nice in letting him come already," Tyler comments, playing the game and grinning as Ian whines between them. "What was that, Princess?"

"Please," Ian's looking at Tyler now, bright blue eyes wide. "Pleasepleaseplease."

"But you've already come tonight, Princess. Are you saying you need to come again, after having my tongue in your ass."

"Yes, Ty, please," Ian begs.

Tyler glances at JR, but it looks like the older man is more than happy to let Tyler take the lead on this one.

"But, Princess, only horny little sluts would get hard from someone's tongue up their assholes. Are you telling me you're a horny little slut?"

Ian nods.

"Use your words, Princess," Tyler says. "And loud enough so the entire crew can hear you."

"I'm a-- a horny little slut who got hard from your tongue up my ass."

The hoot that comes from the bar tells Tyler that Ian's voice was loud enough to carry.

"Well," Tyler comments lightly, "in that case."

He reaches for Ian's hard cock, wrapping his fingers around it and jerking it roughly.

"Ah! Ah!" Ian's hips are hunching with Tyler's movements.

"Come on, baby," JR cajoles. "Tyler's being nice enough to help you out."

Little panting breaths are dropping from Ian's lips as Tyler jerks him.

"Come for me, Princess," Tyler murmurs.

Ian shrieks as he comes, splattering white onto JR's stomach, onto the dried come already there.

There's another shout from the bar, and Tyler's pretty sure it's Max again, yelling at them to "hurry the fuck up and get out here."

Tyler grins at JR as he pushes himself up from the couch, his cock giving valiant twitches from where Ian was rubbing against it as he came. "I think our audience awaits," he comments.

"I think our audience just want to see how open a certain person's asshole still is after being double dicked," JR replies, directing his voice loudly out at the bar, causing Ian to flush red.

The "You're fucking right we want to see it!" that comes back is Linden, and JR just laughs.

"Grab him for me, will you, Ty." JR nods to where Ian is still sprawled out over him.

Leaning down, Tyler picks Ian up, ignoring the squawk as he puts Ian over his shoulder, palming Ian's ass and sliding two fingers into his hole.

Standing up, JR stretches slightly, fastening the button on his jeans and pulling his t-shirt off, using it to rub the come off his stomach before dropping it onto the couch. "Shall we?" he says, motioning to the door.

And Tyler grins, and heads out into the bar.

-o-

Ian makes a pretty parcel over Ty's shoulder, like a squirming, blushing sack of potatoes. JR wonders if Ian is thinking about what's gonna happen next, if he expects to be bent over the table and passed around again. Even though JR's dick twitches valiantly in his jeans at a thought, that's not gonna happen today. One day, maybe, but not when Ian's already been pushed to his limits.

Not that tonight's' entertainment is over by any means.

JR grins at Melissa who wolf-whistles when she sees he's shirtless, she blows him a kiss from where she's draped over a smirking Gideon. It's clear Gid's had his fill from the fucked stupid look he's currently sporting, so JR takes a particular delight in letting Ty drape Ian over his lap just so, ass angled towards where the two of them share a table with Linden and Eaddy.

Ian shivers; JR knows it's not from cold, even though Ian is completely naked, pale skin on display. His face is flushed and for a moment JR is tempted to make sure his ass will match, spank the round globes till Ian cries.

He smacks Ian once, not too sharply, drawing a gasp from the boy and leaving behind a red mark before he spreads Ian's cheeks, lets everyone see just how sloppy the boy's hole is.

"Look at that," Linden drawls, "Looks like you've been well fucked, sweetheart. Your little hole gaping wide open, still hungry." He grins widely. "Too bad it's not dripping with all that come you got pumped in you."

JR can see Ty from the corner of his eye, see the slight sheepishness of his smile but there's no embarrassment, no blush to accompany his answering grin.

Eaddy laughs, low and throaty and stands up, brushing Lin's cheek gently. Her heels click on the floor as she walks over to the bar and puts a dainty hand on Ian's ass, her red nails contrasting beautifully with the pale skin.

"Lin's right, sweetie, you look so pretty like this, like you still want more." One manicured nail circles the rim, scratching gently and JR has to hold on to a wailing Ian to keep him from arching up and falling off. "You really liked it, didn't you?"

"Answer the lady, baby," JR prompts, tugging Ian's sweaty curls so the boy can't turn his head, can't hide his face away.

"Yes," Ian says and his voice is surprisingly clear and strong. "I- I liked it."

"And how much did you like it?" Melissa has come over, too, leaving Gid sitting with Linden, cock hastily tucked back into his jeans. She's running a soft hand over Ian's reddened face, soothing the dried tear tracks.

"Come on, baby," JR cajoles, when Ian doesn't answer. "Don't leave Mel hanging."

"A lot," Ian finally says, a soft blush rising to his face, even though he's naked over JR's lap, even though every person there has seen him laid out and fucked open. "I liked it a lot."

"Tell me, sweetheart," Eaddy says softly, one of her fingers rubbing over Ian's hole, "and you just have to answer yes or no, did you like it when Tyler's fat cock pushed into your ass alongside JR's?"

"Yes." Ian's squirming on JR's lap, and JR thinks that if his boy keeps this up, his dick's going to start to pay attention.

Eaddy looks at JR, raising an eyebrow at him as she continues. "And did you like it when they both came in you, filling your ass up with their loads?"

"Y-yes." Ian's breath hitches when Eaddy starts tapping her finger against his swollen hole.

She throws a grin at JR before she looks over to Linden, and JR knows what she's going to say even before the words are out of her mouth. "Lin, darling, you have to get your fingers up his ass. He feels all hot and swollen inside, like his slutty little ass got used so hard." She moves her hand away from Ian's ass, running her fingers through the boy's hair. "Was it, sweetheart? Did Jay and Ty fuck your ass hard?"

Ian nods, and the 'Uh-huh' he gets out isn't exactly what Eaddy had told him to respond, but JR knows Ian's running on fumes right now, so he'll let it slide.

It only takes Linden a couple of steps to reach them, looking at JR and waiting for his nods, before he holds a finger out to Eaddy.

Grinning at Linden, she sucks his finger into her mouth. And JR's been on the end of that tongue more than once, so he can more than imagine the way she's curling it around Linden's finger, getting it sloppy wet.

Pulling his finger away from Eaddy, Linden leans down, sliding his spit-slick finger straight up Ian's asshole.

"Ah!" Ian jerks slightly as Linden fingers him.

"Oh, sweetheart," Linden says, "Eaddy's right, you feel all hot and swollen inside." He starts to slowly move his finger in and out of Ian's hole, and JR has to rest an arm on the top of Ian's thighs to stop him from moving, to stop him from hitching his hips up to follow Linden's finger as it fucks him. "You know, it would be a shame if the rest of the crew missed out on feeling this, wouldn't it, sweetheart?"

The words are barely out of Linden's mouth before the twins are standing next to him, and JR can't help but shake his head in amusement.

"Can we feel?" Max asks.

Linden pulls his finger away, and JR pets Ian's thigh gently at the whimper of loss his boy gives.

Max and Charlie grin at each other, pressing their index fingers together before pushing them into Ian.

The groan Ian gives at the intrusion is almost drowned out by Charlie's voice.

"Fuck, Jay, how hard did you guys fuck the little slut?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Tyler comments, from where he's leaning against the bar, an open bottle of beer dangling from between his fingers. "Well, Princess? How hard did we fuck you?"

"Hard," comes the gasped out reply.

Tyler tuts as he pushes himself away from the bar and walks over to them, crouching in front of Ian. "Now, Princess, that's not really an answer, is it." He puts his beer on the floor and cups Ian's face in his hands. "Tell everyone how open you felt. How your tight little hole got opened wide by our cocks."

JR's still rubbing soothing circles into Ian's thigh, and he nods at Charlie and Max, waiting until they pull their fingers out of Ian's ass before plunging his own inside.

"JR f-fucked me first." The words break in the middle, like they're hard for Ian to get out. "Then Ty pushed in." Ian shivers slightly. "And- and it felt like I was- was flying. So full and open around them."

"Good boy," JR praises. "You're doing so well." He glances around, noting the hard cocks pressed against the denim in the rest of the crew. "I just want you to do one more thing, baby. I want you to open your mouth. Can you do that for me, can you?"

Ian opens his mouth, his tongue sticking out a little way, even though JR hadn't expressly mentioned it.

"Now, baby, you're going to stay like that while each of the crew jerk off into your mouth. And you're going to swallow and thank them for each load they give you."

There's a pause before Ian nods.

JR smiles and looks at the crew. "So, who's first?"

-o-

Ian closes his eyes in anticipation, hears Max and Charlie jostling and it shouldn't be funny but it is, a small giggle escapes his lips and he thinks JR knows why, even though he slaps Ian's ass telling him to behave.

While the twins scuffle for position, it's Linden who comes up first, reaching out to brush a big hand over Ian's face and angle his head just so.

Ian opens his eyes and starts; at such close range Linden's dick is even more imposing and scary and for a moment Ian can't believe it's been inside him, that he could have had that inside him. He licks his lips, eyes following the motion of Linden's broad hand as the man starts to jerk himself.

"So eager, aren't you?" His voice is warm and amused and Ian can't help it, he nods fervently.

"Little slut," JR chuckles fondly, "So hungry for come."

"Please," Ian begs, eyes wide. He looks up at Linden, straining in JR's grip, trying to get just that little bit closer - JR didn't tell him he could taste but he wants to, wants Linden's cock on his tongue. Wants to taste, wants to know if he's right and that the sweetness mingled in the musky male scent is Eaddy and lap it up with his tongue, have it shoved down his throat. He can take JR all the way in but he thinks he'd choke on Linden's huge cock. The thought makes him dizzy, makes his breath catch.

It takes a surprisingly short time for Linden to come, the thick cock twitching in his broad palm as he nudges his hips forward, just the wet tip landing on Ian's tongue. Ian tries to catch it all, mouth wide open, tongue thrust out to desperately brush against the spurting tip.

Part of Ian registers the fact that Linden tastes different than JR; but he is too busy swallowing, trying so hard to catch it all when he can't take the slick head in his mouth. Linden takes pity on him, nudges his hips forward so the head brushes Ian's lips and he can lap it all up greedily. He whines when Linden pulls back, lips still parted for more.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" JR's voice is sharp, and so is the sting of his nails raking down Ian's side.

Ian yelps. "Sorry Daddy!"

He looks up at Linden through wet eyelashes and feels his cheeks growing warm. "Thank you," he says, choking a little on the words as if Linden's cock had been in his throat.

Linden smiles softly and pats Ian's cheek, wiping away a stray droplet of come. Ian sucks it off his finger eagerly and again whines with the loss when it's withdrawn and Linden steps away, only to be replaced by Charlie.

"Fuck, your mouth is so pretty," the twin mumbles as he pulls out his dick from his fly, already red and hard. "Wish I could fuck your mouth, make you take it real good. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Getting your little whore mouth full of cock."

Ian whines in response, craning his head towards Charlie's dick. He remembers being spit-roasted by the twins and the memory sends a spark of heat through his spine, has his hips jerk against JR's thigh, into his fingers, drawing a deep chuckle from JR. The hand on his ass squeezes and Ian moans as his Daddy tells him to behave.

"That's it, slut, take what I have to give," Charlie pants, hand speeding up and Ian gets ready, sticking his tongue out. Charlie comes with a punched-out grunt, shooting white ropes into Ian's mouth, spilling all over his lips and tongue.

Again, it tastes different and Ian swallows, licks his lips frantically, trying to get it all. He tries to move his hand to wipe off his face but is stopped by a strong grip on his wrist, pinning his arm down. "None of that, boy."

Ian is left panting, come streaking his face and dripping down his chin as he looks at Charlie, looks at the twin's slack face. He mumbles out a thank-you even as Charlie tucks his spent dick back into his jeans.

Ian tries to breathe deep, tries to not to feel like he's about to shake apart. It's not the wetness on his face, or the throbbing of his dick against JR's leg, so painful but so good, or even the way JR is almost leisurely nudging his fingers in and out. He knows he says the word and this will stop, JR will bundle him up in a blanket and let him rest, away from prying eyes and grabbing hands. But Ian can feel the hard ridge of JR's cock pressing into his belly, can feel all the eyes in the room hot on his skin and it makes him feel like he's soaring.

He looks up and licks his lips when Max steps up, a wide grin on his hungry face. "Please."

"Fuck, JR, you sure I can't fuck his face? Felt so good to have his mouth while Charlie fucked his ass, you know he'd love having something to suck on. Little bitch was made for cock."

Ian blushes when he realizes that a part of him wants it, wants Max's dick in his throat. His eyes follow the movements of Max's hands hungrily, the way he unbuttons his jeans one-handed and pulls out his long, hard cock. There's precome already beading on the tip and Ian whines, trying to reach it with his tongue.

"Not gonna happen," JR grunts and his hold on Ian tightens, the fingers brushing against his rim press in and all Ian can do is moan and push back into his touch.

"Oh come on, Jay, just the tip, he's begging for it!" Max whines, but his hand slides over his dick faster, spreading the bead of precome along the ruddy length

"Did I fucking stutter?" JR's voice brooks no argument and Ian can't help it, he squirms because that tone just goes straight into his dick, pulses through him and he knows he's leaving a wet smear on JR's jeans.

Max scowls. "Fine, Jay," he says but he's still clearly sulking as he strips his cock with angry strokes, sneering at Ian. "Little bitch."

When Max comes, Ian swallows dutifully and chokes out a thanks; maybe he is imagining it but it tastes more bitter than Charlie.

"Behave, boy," It's Gideon who admonishes Max, having gotten up from his chair. He swats the twin on the ass hard enough to make Max yelp and Ian bites his tongue to keep a giggle at bay.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, boy," Gideon practically purrs, reaching out to card his hand through Ian's hair, tugging just enough to elicit a whimper from him.

He pulls out his dick from his stained jeans with his free hand, still slick and wet from earlier, and taps Ian's slack lips with the tip.

Ian's tongue flickers out, licks at the salty precome clinging to his lips but Gideon pulls back, doesn't let Ian's hungry tongue lap at his cock. Ian's needy whine brings out laughter in both Gideon and JR.

"He's such a needy slut," Gideon's voice is much more casual than the way his hand strokes up and down his shaft would belie. "He's hard again, isn't he? Trying to rut against you while we fill his mouth, despite having come already first with two cocks in his ass and then on Tyler's tongue."

The words fill Ian with heat and he lowers his eyes, feeling the red-hot bloom on his cheeks. He can't help it, can't help how much he wants it, wants this, wants _JR_ and Ty and, and - he just _wants_.

"You're a lucky man, Jay," Gideon says almost conversationally, voice barely strained as he works his hand on his cock, leaving Ian mesmerized by the back and forth slide of his foreskin. "Generous, too."

"You mean I'm willing to share my boy with my crew," JR rumbles and tightens his hold of Ian, strokes a broad, warm hand over Ian's tense shoulders. "But you're right, he is a needy little slut."

JR punctuates his words with a twist of his fingers and Ian yowls, arching in his hold. But his eyes never leave Gideon's cock, the white-hot pleasure pulsing through him from where JR's fingers press against his prostate not enough to distract him from what he's been told to do.

"Are you hard, boy?" Gideon's haughty tones demand and answer and Ian can't help it, he looks down and feels heat suffusing his face, blood rushing in his ears.

"Yes," he barely gets the words out, breath hitching in the middle. "I- I'm hard."

"And what got you so hard?" Gideon's voice is low, almost poisonous. "Was it our come in your mouth? Taking all those loads on your tongue and thanking us for it?"

Ian's voice breaks again: "Y-yes,"

"Needy little cumslut," Gideon smirks. "Look at you, rubbing yourself against Jay like a bitch in heat, begging for our come in your hungry little hole. You would have us all fuck your throat and swallow if only Jay let you." The words are a honeyed purr and it goes straight into the base of Ian's spine, the knowledge that yes, if JR - wanted him - let him - do it, he would let them fuck his face.

"Good thing your boy is so obedient, Jay." Gideon smirks and tilts his hips, the slick sounds of his hand on his dick speeding up.

Ian stares at him helplessly, mouth hanging open and slack as Gideon's words wash over him. When Gideon lets out a deep groan and starts to come he barely gets his tongue out in time, only getting the bitter seed in his mouth because the man pushes his hips forward, lets Ian mouth at the red tip.

"T- thank you."

"Really, Jay, you should teach your boy some manners. That won't do at all." Gideon reaches to tug at Ian's hair. "Say it again, properly this time."

Ian's voice cracks. "Thank you for letting me have your come, Gideon."

Gideon smirks. 

-o-

"Just one more, baby," JR says quietly as Gideon walks away. "Just Tyler left."

Tyler's snapping open his jeans as he steps forward, and JR knows Tyler's been hard since Ian first opened his mouth, since he first started swallowing the crew's come. He's stroking his fingers over the hard flesh he fished out of his jeans, and he raises an eyebrow at JR as he comes to a stop in front of Ian.

And JR knows exactly what Tyler's asking, even if he's not saying the words. And, unlike Max, JR has no issue with Ty using Ian like he wants to. Because Tyler was JR's boy before Ian was, and even though their relationship isn't like that anymore, there's always going to be a special place for Ty in JR's life.

He nods, and gets a blinding grin in return.

Cupping Ian's cheek, Tyler angles Ian's face up until their eyes meet. "Hey, Princess."

"Hey, Ty." Ian's words are partly slurred, and JR knows that they're getting near the end of his boy's limits, knows that he'll be taking Ian home after this.

"Just me to go, Princess, okay." Tyler's thumb is brushing over Ian's cheek as he speaks, soft and low. "This time's going to be a little different, though."

Ian makes a noise, quiet and questioning.

"Ty's going to fuck your throat, baby," JR tells him. "He's going to fuck your mouth until he comes."

"Oh, come on, that is so unfair! Tyler gets his ass _and_ his mouth?"

Tyler just throws a grin in Max's direction. "Told you I was his favourite."

JR's running his hand over Ian's ass, dipping his fingers lazily in and out of Ian's hole, dipping in and out of the flesh that still feels so hot and swollen. "You with us, baby?" he asks. "You want to take Ty's dick? Want him to fuck into your mouth like you're nothing but a hole for him to use?"

Ian's ass clenches around JR's fingers at his words, and JR knows that his boy wants, knows it before the "Yes--" ever slips from Ian's lips.

Tyler smirks. "Atta boy. Open wide, Princess."

Ian's lips open, a pleased groan coming from him when Tyler's cockhead slips into his mouth.

"That's it, baby," JR coos, "suck on Ty's cock. Let your brother fuck your throat."

Ty's been steadily pushing forward, his cock sliding further into Ian's mouth. There's still a couple of inches to go when Tyler says, "Relax your throat, Princess."

Tyler holds himself still for a moment, holds himself still until JR feels Ian relax under his touch, and nods at Tyler.

Then Tyler moves, sliding the last bit of his cock into Ian's mouth, sliding his cockhead down into Ian's throat.

He pulls out after a second, and Ian's takes a deep breath in. Takes a deep breath before Tyler is moving forward again.

Between the two of them, they hold Ian's head still, hold Ian in the right position for Tyler to fuck into his throat.

"So good, Princess," Tyler murmurs. "Doing so well."

Ty's biting at his bottom lip, and JR can tell he's getting close.

"Baby, Ty's going to be in your throat when he comes, okay," JR warns his boy. "You just relax and take it."

Giving Tyler a nod, JR tangles his fingers in Ian's hair, holding him tight while Tyler fucks rapidly in and out. Ty's groaning with each thrust, until his hips stutter once, twice, and he pushes forward, his balls against Ian's chin as he empties himself into Ian's throat.

Ian's gagging, his face red and tears leaking from his eyes, as Tyler blocks his throat, but he doesn't fight them.

Tyler pulls back after long seconds, and Ian's gasping for breath, drawing in deep lungfuls of air.

The last of Tyler's come spurts out of his cock to land on Ian's tongue, and Ian swallows dutifully, until there is no more.

His cock slipping out from Ian's lips, Tyler crouches down, resting his forehead against Ian's. "You did beautifully, Princess. Took my cock so well."

"So proud of you, baby," JR murmurs quietly. And he is. Ian's taken so much tonight, and JR knows part of the reason is because JR _wanted_ Ian to do it. He can feel Ian's hard cock pressing against his leg, and his boy deserves a reward. Moving his fingers into Ian's hole, JR presses against Ian's prostate, grinning when Ian whines and squirms on his lap.

"D- Daddy!"

Rubbing his fingers gently inside Ian, JR feels Ian's ass start to flutter around him. "That's it, baby. Give it up."

"Please!" The word is a gasp.

Taking pity on his boy, JR rubs harder, each little "Ah!" that Ian gives getting higher in pitch until Ian shudders around his fingers, his cock spurting its come onto JR's leg.

Pulling his fingers from Ian's hole, JR rubs soothing circles onto Ian's back, feeling the trembles running through him steadily soften as Ian turns his head, nuzzling into JR's thigh.

"Beautiful," Eaddy murmurs quietly.

Yeah, JR thinks, his boy definitely is.

-o-

Ian tries to keep his eyes open, but it's hard. He's completely spent, his limbs heavy and leaden as he's slowly pulled up to sit in JR's lap. Everything aches, especially his ass, but he feels the now familiar mixture of exhaustion and elation, like he could climb a mountain even though it feels like it's too much effort to even form words.

JR's thumb brushes his cheek, the corners of his mouth and Ian shivers. He's still feeling like his skin is too small for him, hot all over, but he knows distantly that he's gonna get cold soon and wonders what happened to his clothes. He never did recover the jeans he wore that day JR decided to share him with the crew the first time.

It's Mel who steps up with the ratty blanket and helps JR wrap it around Ian's shoulders. "I have his clothes here, too," she says softly, addressing JR even though her hand is on Ian's arm, thumb rubbing small circles on his skin.

"Thanks, Mel," JR says almost off-handedly; he seems to be happy with what he sees on Ian's wet face.

When JR brings a glass of cool water up to Ian's lips, he drinks gratefully. His mouth still tastes like Ty, like Gideon, like all of them and he isn't sure how much he likes it, likes what comes after he's swallowed their come and had his throat fucked.

"Thanks," he says and blinks at how hoarse his own voice is, how he sounds just like those guys in porn after they've had their throats fucked and it makes him blush, makes him bury his face in JR's shoulder.

JR and Ty are talking, something about the bar that Ian tunes out. He looks around, wondering if he will have the energy to actually get dressed or if JR will have to carry him to the car just like this, wrapped in nothing more than the scratchy old blanket.

He sees Gideon and Max, not that far away with their heads together. Gideon has a hand wrapped tightly in Max's blond hair, pulling the young man close as he whispers something that is likely to be just as filthy as the words he spoke to Ian. He blushes and averts his eyes, not sure if he's supposed to see that, see the faint blush on Max's high cheekbones. Which is absurd taking into account he'd swallowed both of their loads not too long ago but.. some things weren't like that.

He doesn't see the softness on Gideon's face when he looks Max in the eye, head tilted to the side. Doesn't hear the soft murmur of _what's going on with you_ and _I'm taking you home tonight,_ the hesitant nod and the quiet shyness of Max's reply, the way his voice hitches on calling Gid Daddy.

JR does, and hides his smile as he helps Ian get dressed, tugging up his jeans and helping his loose limbs through the sleeves of his shirt. It's cold outside, and he doesn't want his boy catching a chill, especially not just before that fateful trip to France. As much as he is loathe to let the boy out of his sight for two full weeks, he knows it would be far too selfish to keep his boy here. After all, Ian had earned his free ride on his friends' money the very first time he came here, when he made that fateful bet that delivered him right on JR's door and got him on his knees for the very first time.

Ian is yawning and blinking like a confused kitten, pink tongue wetting his chapped lips and JR feels the possessiveness surge again, an unfamiliar tenderness welling up inside him. He hoists Ian up in his arms, chuckling when his boy yelps and the clings to him

"Time to go home, baby," JR murmurs and Ian sighs happily, pressing his face into JR's neck. What little energy he had left is fading fast, and he thinks he's probably gonna sleep in the car again.

-o-

Ian doesn't remember falling asleep in the car, barely remembers JR opening the car door and urging him out. There's a faint memory of JR stripping him, of JR holding him up in the shower as the hot water cascaded over both of them, before JR wrapped him up in a warm, soft towel. He remembers JR drying him, telling Ian how proud he was of him, how Ian took everything beautifully. And he remembers JR lifting him up, carrying him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, remembers being wrapped up in JR's arms as sleep overtook him for a second time.

The other side of the bed is empty when Ian wakes up, but he can still feel the slight warmth of JR's body in the sheets. The bedroom door is open, and the subtle scent of bacon makes Ian's stomach rumble, makes him realise how hungry he is.

He winces as he carefully swings his legs out of the bed, the dull ache in his ass reminding him of how stretched he was around JR and Tyler the night before. His mouth feels like it's full of cotton, and there's still an underlying taste of the crew in his mouth, even though he thinks JR helped him to brush his teeth last night.

Standing up, he notices his clothes on the chair against the wall, but he bypasses them, picking up one of the other shirts there and sliding it on, surrounding himself in JR. He doesn't bother with underwear as he pads out of the room, following the smell of food downstairs and into the kitchen.

JR's standing at the stove, his jeans slung low on his hips. He's not wearing a shirt, and Ian watches the play of muscles across his back, as he reaches up to the cupboard near him for a plate.

And Ian must have made a noise, must have breathed in a little too loudly, because JR's turning around, smiling when he sees Ian standing there.

"Hey, baby. Breakfast's almost ready."

JR waves the spatula he's holding towards one of the barstools next to the breakfast bar.

Heading over, Ian carefully sits down, wincing a little when his ass makes contact with the wood.

"Still a little tender?" JR asks.

"Yeah," Ian replies.

JR smirks. "Well, that's what happens when your asshole is so greedy it needs two cocks up it."

Ian feels himself flush, and JR laughs softly.

"Did you like last night?" The question comes as JR places a plate of food in front of Ian.

Ian looks up, meets JR's eyes as he nods. "Yes. Yes, I did." And he wonders if JR saw this in him the first time he walked into the bar. Wonders if JR saw someone who would take cock after cock and still want more.

JR reaches out, cups Ian's cheek. "You looked gorgeous last night. Split open around me and Ty."

Ian can't help himself from turning into JR's touch, from nuzzling at JR's palm. And Ian thinks this is a perfect morning. His asshole is reminding him that it got used hard with every move he makes, and his body feels like he needs to sleep for another six hours. But he's wearing JR's shirt, and JR's hand against his cheek feels like it's the only thing Ian needs to ground himself. He's sitting in JR's kitchen, instead of in a canteen with two hundred other boys. There's music playing in the background, a low voice singing about a hungry wolf running the show, instead of dozens of conversations littering the air with scattered shouts and loud laughter.

The morning is quiet and careful, and feels _right_. And Ian soaks it up, soaks up just having JR there. The trip to France is next week, and he's not going to see the other man until he gets back. And Ian never thought it could be like this, never thought he'd look at someone and know that he's going to miss them so badly.

"The France trip is next Friday," he says.

"I know," JR answers. "You're going to have a great time, baby. And then you're going to come back and tell me and crew all about it, before I take you into the office and fuck you until you're shaking."

Ian can't wait.


End file.
